Cuadernillo oculto
by AlphaniaHodel
Summary: Un secreto oculto por años. Sin esperárselo, Hermione lo tendrá en sus manos. ¿Bellatrix escribiendo un…? (Bellamione) Bellatrix Lestrange/ Hermione Granger.


**Descargo:** Hermione Granger, Bellatrix Lestrange, etc. Son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Esta historia no se puede vender, ni usar para obtener beneficio económico.

Advertencia: Bueno, prácticamente nada. Mujer/Mujer. Humor y un secreto.

Dicho esto, a leer.

 _ **Cuadernillo oculto**_

Un té después de la cena era la mejor opción para tranquilizar los nervios. Mañana sería un gran día.

Hermione se dirigió a la cocina y calentó agua. Tomó dos sobrecitos de té, dos cucharas, tazas, platitos, esperando que el agua hirviera.

Caminó hasta la gaveta, al costado de la puerta y sacó el azucarero, pero…¿Esa tabla no estaba así?, pensó, mirando el fondo del reducido cuadrado. La madera estaba corrida, como caída. El mueble era viejo, pero no tanto como para que se estuviera derrumbando, analizó. Estiró su brazo e intentó acomodarla. Forcejeó un poco y después de unos segundos la madera cayó a un costado…se había zafado del todo.

Hermione frunció las cejas, mirando en su interior.

—¿Y esto qué es?—se preguntó en voz alta, sosteniendo el cuadernillo entre las manos.

Se olvidó completamente del azucarero a un costado de la mesita y del agua pitando en la caldera.

Observó al pasillo, como si estuviera por descubrir un horrible secreto, y con las manos temblorosas, abrió el desgastado librito. Sostuvo la respiración, y con enorme curiosidad, leyó desde el principio.

* * *

 _ **12 de enero del 2000.**_

 _¿Por qué tenemos que ir a hacer las comprar? ¿Acaso los elfos domésticos no se encargan de esas cosas?_

 _Revisé tres veces el ticket de compra. La cajera tenía cara extraña. Hermione se enojó conmigo y no me habló por dos horas. Para ella la cajera me estaba coqueteando. Para mí solo tenía cara de ladrona…ahora que recuerdo, revisé el ticket cuatro veces, no tres._

 _ **Pd:**_ _Descubrí que me gusta el yogurt de frutilla._

* * *

 _ **16 de febrero del 2000.**_

 _Hermione se complotó con Narcissa. Me organizaron una fiesta sorpresa para festejar mi cumpleaños. Detesto mi cumpleaños. Detesto las fiestas. Y más las detesto cuando son sorpresa y no puedo disimular previamente la cara de fastidio absoluto._

 _ **Pd:**_ _Debo reconocer que el pastel estaba riquísimo._

* * *

 _ **29 de marzo del 2000.**_

 _Odio las comidas en familia. Odio cocinar. Odio el olor a comida que se te pega en la ropa…odio los ñoquis._

 _Amasar, amasar y amasar. Así fue mi grandioso día. Mi precioso vestido repleto de harina. Menos mal que Hermione hizo la salsa. Vio que estaba al límite del colapso._

 _ **Pd:**_ _Amo los ñoquis, aunque sigo odiando cocinar._

* * *

 _ **18 de mayo del 2000.**_

 _Un picnic en la loma del demonio, dos cuadras a la derecha. Un día completo en la intemperie, muriéndome de alergia. Repleto de bichos asquerosos y voladores. El lugar es una mugre. Está repleto de pinocha. Solo hay quilómetros y quilómetros de pasto y arboles._

 _¿A dónde cornos me trajiste, Hermione?_

 _ **Pd:**_ _La pasé bastante bien, considerando las condiciones._

* * *

 _ **22 de junio del 2000.**_

 _Le dio fiebre. Estuve desde las tres de la madrugada colocándole paños fríos, sentada a su lado y comprobando su temperatura. En un momento me pareció que no respiraba y casi me da un infarto. De verdad, casi colapso. La comencé a sacudir como un muñeco para que despertara, mientras le gritaba en la cara._

 _ **Pd:**_ _Me ligué el manotazo de mi vida por comportarme como la loca esquizofrénica que soy._

* * *

 _ **15 de agosto del 2000.**_

 _¿Karaoke? ¿Quién fue el gran hijo de su madre que inventó tal bochornoso aparato? ¿Cuándo tendré una noche normal? Mi vida es una constante pesadilla._

 _Hermione me hizo cantar. No recuerdo que fue lo que cantamos a dúo, solo sé que en el medio de la canción le arrojé el micrófono a Lucius. Nadie se ríe de mí y menos ese oxigenado, desteñido._

 _ **Pd:**_ _La puntuación era hasta cien. Cuando finalicé, me dio setenta y seis…no lo hice tan mal. Un aplauso para mí._

* * *

 _ **11 de octubre del 2000.**_

 _Estoy que me muero. Siento que en cualquier momento voy a desmayarme. Hermione está en el baño encerrada y no me deja entrar. Hace diez minutos se hizo la prueba de embarazo._

 _No me aguanto más. Voy a tirar esa puerta a patadas._

 _ **Pd:**_ _Estoy llorando por primera vez en mi vida. Y sí, a moco tendido, con el corazón a mil y con la confirmación de que seremos madres._

* * *

 _ **06 de diciembre del 2000.**_

 _Maldito sea el momento que me amigué con Andrómeda. La desgraciada intentó convencer a Hermione de comprar una cuna repleta de moños horribles y en color rosado chillón. No acostaré a mi bebé en esa porquería. Por suerte, Hermione la hizo desistir, argumentando que aun faltaban siete meses…mi niña es lista._

 _ **Pd:**_ _Vi una cuna que me encantó. En tonos plateados y con pequeñas serpientes bordadas…es perfecta._

* * *

 _ **25 de febrero del 2001.**_

 _Vomito. Vomito. Vomito por todo el cuarto. Si no me da un ataque hoy no me da más. Las nauseas llegaron de repente como los de la mocosa del exorcista. La llevé al baño y después de una hora, por fin se calmó. Nos iremos a dormir a otra habitación. Ni muerta me pongo a limpiar a las cuatro de la madrugada._

 _ **Pd:**_ _Moví los dedos de los pies y los sentí pegajosos. Nunca en la vida pensé que me vomitarían los pies…muero del asco. Desde luego me bañé y ya de paso, arrastré a Hermione conmigo._

* * *

 _ **19 de abril del 2001.**_

 _Nunca pensé que podría tener tanta paciencia y conservarla por largos periodos de tiempo. Hermione ha llorado todito el día. Las hormonas la están desquiciando, y a mí. Me comí unos restos de ensalada con nueces que había sobrado de ayer… ¿Cómo demonios iba yo a saber que se le antojaría la condenada ensalada a las once de la noche? Soy una bruja, no una adivina._

 _ **Pd:**_ _Le preparé cinco ensaladas diferentes. Después de horas de llanto sin sentido, por fin se calmó. Repollo, azúcar y tomates…Por Merlín, wuacala…Los antojos son asquerosos._

* * *

 _ **05 de Julio del 2001.**_

 _Es la niña más bella de todo el mundo mágico. No he parado de llorar. Hermione está radiante, hermosa._

 _Aunque no lo digo muy seguido…la amo infinitamente. No podría imaginar una vida sin ella…mejor dicho, sin ellas._

 _ **Pd:**_ _Gracias, mi amor. Gracias por darme esta hija maravillosa._

* * *

 _ **08 de julio del 2001.**_

 _Nunca creí que cambiar un pañal fuera tan estresante. Hermione no ha parado de reír…la quiero ahorcar. Creo que si digo que hice veinte mil arcadas en un minuto, me quedo corta. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Solo toma leche! No quiero imaginarme cuando empiece a comer de verdad._

 _ **Pd:**_ _Me vengué de mi mujer y la vestí con un hermoso conjuntito de Slytherin._

* * *

 _ **05 de julio del 2002.**_

 _Primer cumpleaños de nuestra hermosa niña. Narcissa, Lucius y Draco, le regalaron el vestido, zapatos y moño. El conjunto en color perla y con pequeñas piedras brillantes. Es perfecto y le quedó preciosos…Por fin mi hermana hizo algo bien._

 _ **Pd:**_ _¿A quién se le ocurre armar un castillo inflable para el cumpleaños de una niña de un año? He descubierto que Andrómeda está más loca que yo._

* * *

 _ **13 de abril del 2004**_ _._

 _Hermione consiguió el trabajo que tanto quería. Mi mocosa siempre fue brillante. El ministerio tendría que agradecerle a ella por ingresar allí, no al revés. Deberían estarle besando los pies en este preciso instante._

 _Estoy aburrida. Me sobran horas libres. Celestia, sale de la guardería a las cinco. Hermione me ha dicho que busque algo de mi agrado. ¿Algo para hacer? ¿Para qué necesito hacer algo? De acuerdo, porque me aburo como una ostra. ¿Trabajar? Ni de broma. Soy millonaria, y aun así Hermione trabaja…no la entiendo._

 _ **Pd:**_ _Pondré una tienda de conservas. Sí, eso haré. Me agradan las conservas._

* * *

 _ **07 de marzo del 2006.**_

 _Hoy, Celestia hizo su primer y último berrinche. Increíblemente Hermione se marchó, dejándome a cargo de la situación._

 _No permitiré que mi hermosa hija se crie como lo hice yo. Ella no será una niña descarriada y descontrolada. Aunque me duela en el alma, tendrá límites bien marcados. No hará lo que se le venga en gana._

 _ **Pd:**_ _Me sentí espantosamente culpable por la regañada y la fui a buscar a su cuarto para que durmiera con nosotras._

* * *

 _ **02 de junio del 2008.**_

 _Diez años juntas. ¿Quién lo diría? Me esmeré y organicé una cena con ayuda de Cissy. Celestia, se quedará la noche en su casa. No lo puedo creer…una noche completa para revolcarnos como se nos antoje. Estoy emocionada y ansiosa._

 _ **Pd:**_ _La semana pasada compré un par de cosas en una tienda para adultos. Estoy deseando usarlas…a Hermione le va a encantar, estoy segura._

* * *

 _ **01 de septiembre del 2012.**_

 _Hermione me ha amenazado desde las cinco de la madrugada. Ya no la escucho. Mi cerebro solo puede estar en un solo sitio. Celestia comienza sus estudios. ¿Cuándo fue que el tiempo se esfumó? Nuestra bebé entrando en Hogwarts. Estaré toda la maldita tarde pendiente a la llegada de la lechuza…Estoy que me muero de los nervios._

 _ **Pd:**_ _¿Hupplepuff? ¿Cómo qué Hupplepuff? No sé como sentirme, estoy en shock. Estoy segura que Hermione también está impactada…. ¿Hupplepuff? No lo entiendo. Creo que cualquier cosa es mejor que Gryffindor…Sí, absolutamente. Hupplepuff es una gran casa._

* * *

Hermione cerró el cuadernillo con una enorme sonrisa. Su mujer era una caja de sorpresas.

Miró a su alrededor. Calentó nuevamente el agua y después de preparar la bandeja con el té humeante, se colocó su descubrimiento debajo del brazo. Caminó por el pasillo, rumbo al estudio sin poder creerlo….tanto tiempo, tantos recuerdos. Una vida entera.

Empujó suavemente la puerta e ingresó, acercándose a Bellatrix que se encontraba sentada en el sillón, frente a la tallada estufa a leña.

—Oh…eso es mío—exclamó Bella, irguiéndose en su asiento al ver el pequeño cuadernillo negro.

—Me di cuenta—asintió la castaña con una sonrisa, dejando la bandeja en la mesita.

—¿Lo leíste?—preguntó, nerviosa.

—Por supuesto—contestó, entregándoselo—. Nunca creí que pudieras tener un diario.

—No es un diario—se escandalizó—. Es un cuaderno—aclaró, acariciando la tapa añejada.

—Ha sido muy gracioso y tierno—se sonrió, sosteniendo la taza entre sus manos.

—¿Tierno?

—Aunque no quieras reconocerlo, eres una dulce.

—Estás desvariando—negó, tentada.

—Hace un montón que no escribes nada. Podrías hacerlo ahora—animó, cabeceando para que se fijara en una pluma, al costado de la estufa.

—¿Quieres que escriba?—pregunto, divertida—. ¿Delante de ti?

—¿Por qué no?

—De acuerdo—aceptó sin reticencia, estirándose para tomar la pluma.

Bellatrix se acomodó en el sillón y llegando a la última hoja, escribió:

* * *

 ** _04 de julio del 2017._**

 _Mi mujer en una chusma, siempre lo ha sido…_

* * *

—¿Así lo empezarás?—preguntó con desaprobación.

—¿Quién está escribiendo…tú o yo?—replicó, pasando al segundo renglón:

* * *

 _Ha descubierto este cuaderno. Ahora me mira mientras lo escribo. Quiere que ponga algo bonito y floreado. ¿Floreado? De ninguna manera. Es mi cuaderno, no el de ella._

* * *

—Yo no uso esa palabra. No mientas—reprendió.

—¿Vas a interrumpir en cada línea?—la miró, torciendo los labios.

—De acuerdo, me callo.

—Bien.

Bella mojó su pluma y siguió:

* * *

 _Mañana nuestra niña cumple dieciséis años. Es la mujercita más bella. De bucles negros, como los míos y de ojos chocolates, como los de Hermione. Amo a mi familia…mi mujer me dedica una sonrisa complacida. Cuando quiero puedo ser romántica._

 _Pd: Me olvidé de recoger el vestido para la fiesta de mañana._

* * *

—¿Cómo que te olvidaste de recoger el vestido?—la regañó Hermione, exasperada. Eran las nueve de la noche. Mañana no abría tiempo para nada.

—Me levantaré temprano. Lo prometo—dijo Bella, haciendo un puchero gracioso.

—Eres incorregible. Lo sabes, ¿no?—suspiró, tomando otro sorbo de té—. ¿Y así terminarás tu "Pd"?—inquirió, señalando el cuadernillo aun abierto.

—No, así terminará mi "Pd"—le contestó, tomándola del brazo y arrastrándola a sus piernas.

—¿Con un beso de amor?—se rió, burlona entre sus brazos—. Mi mujer es una cursi, reprimida.

—Y la mía es una mandona, insufrible, controladora y obsesiva, pero aun así la amo con locura—le dijo con una sonrisa divertida, apretando el abrazo.

—¡Oye!—se quejó.

—Deja de rezongar y bésame—exigió, tirando de ella para poder llegar a sus labios.

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **Alphania Hodel**_

* * *

 **Nuevo One Shot. Bellatrix escribiendo un diario por años, porque aunque recalcara que no se trataba de un diario…eso era jaja.**

 **Espero que se divirtieran leyéndolo.**

 **Comenten y digan cual de los recuerdo fue el que más les gustó. Abrazos para todos.**


End file.
